guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Alc
I finally made it. Oh my gosh. What a relief. Oh Hi all! /breath --Alc 16:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome, and gj with the instant userpage... I still need to do mine, and it's been years. Tain 16:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey! RT | Talk 16:13, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Weldcome. — Warw/Wick 16:15, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh my... so many friendly people. :) --Alcedo Storysparrow 16:19, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Hello! As you may have noticed, the format is awful after the useless Wikia move, so here's a page I recommend you go to and copy relevant sections to --Gimmethegepgun 16:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Gah, monobook. Alright, I need to do that sometimes. Actually, against such, my browser is well equipped. But thanks Gimme. (if I may call you that ^^)--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Its gimme or gep, and gimme sounds a lot better. ^^ — Warw/Wick 16:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Reminds me of a song from Britney. /shrug Gahahah... forget it.--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:37, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Me = Noob. I almost added the Phoenix ele spell as a pet. Fixed xD--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:48, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Please place new topics at the bottom of the page if you want other people to notice them. Forget this for now, you'll notice anything that is written here. Or I will. I sure will. :)--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:59, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Mafia Shadowcrest is doing a good job. I wanna join so bad. That game is fun. /agree? :)--Alcedo Storysparrow 16:50, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :There are some Mafia games coming up. Jedi is hosting one, and another was coming up. You could join if you want :D --- -- (s)talkpage 17:05, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hell yeh!--Alcedo Storysparrow 17:06, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Also, theres mine. That one there is before Jedis! And more imba! =D — Warw/Wick 17:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Siggeh As per GW:SIGN your sig mayn't contain the Monk icon, as it does not redirect to you. You may, however, reupload it under a different name (and you gotta scale it down so it doesnt exceed 19 px height). And, your sig must contain a link in it's current form. do this by typing Alcedo Storysparrow. Thanks in advance --- -- (s)talkpage 17:31, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :oh, and I keep finding your sig behind others comments way up in the page... Somehow. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::How did that happen? I'm trying to *click* behind my post all the time and adjust sig well. Must be a bug in my browser. Sorry about that. Oh and I removed the Monk icon.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 17:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::You also have to include a link to your userpage. — Warw/Wick 17:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Read your link Vipermagi. Also added link... /frustration --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 17:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Live sorry if this is too personal, but may I ask where you live? Lost-Blue 18:52, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Sure. I live in Hungary, Middle Europe. Why, timezone caught you thinking? :)--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:24, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::ahh okay sorry lol. Lost-Blue 19:28, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::For?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:33, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Blue tends to apologise even if you'd make a mistake ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 19:34, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::Meh that sounds like what I was doin' before, but I'm 18. woops--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:36, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::hehe. Lost-Blue 19:40, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::::USA huh? Howdy. :P--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:42, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Fave Color? Blue and Green. Or a mix of the two.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:45, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :WHAT.... is the air-speed-velocity of an unladen swallow? --Gimmethegepgun 11:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :: What do you mean, a swallow? An African or a European swallow?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 12:14, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::I-I don't know thaaaaAAAAATT!!! --Gimmethegepgun 11:12, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ah, Monty Python. What's everyone else's fave color?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:55, 8 April 2008 (UTC) P.s.: Did I write "What do you mean, a swallow?" That's how it goes. :::::Uhhh... I put that in because I thought that was how it went, but I just checked on YouTube and I'm wrong :/ --Gimmethegepgun 22:16, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes indeed. I've seen that movie a hundred times now. Kekeke--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:05, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Userboxes Are quite easy to make, it revolves around the template , I'll give you some more info soon, just need to write a small rundown RT | Talk 12:57, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, so a userbox is constructed like this: ::To create a the userbox: Use the code You can put images in, just like you would on any other page RT | Talk 13:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) How I import an image from my own PC btw? I got lost on the Wiki Tutorials so am really confuddled.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:04, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :For images, use upload image. For articles, you cant unless you copy+paste ( is admin only afaik) — Warw/Wick 13:34, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Wiki Coding Theres a tab on my sidebar, I cba to get the link. It links to my wikicoding guide. — Warw/Wick 13:34, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :The wiki code is so self-made, why can't we use HTML or PHP anyway?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:06, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Question about Guides Mind if I start some guides about each profession? My own ones that include my experiences and link from my page (and can also link from the Guides categ). All I need is permission. Would be helpful IMO.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:05, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :You are more than welcome to write guides about whatever you like! Just make sure they stay in your userspace, as in User:Alcedo Storysparrow/Necromancer Guide or something like that. If they are well-written, accurate, and unbiased, then it's entirely possible that they'd be deserving of mainspace status. 10:08, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :I think such guides already exist, but I could be mistaken. Guides exist for certain playstyles, ie, Bonder, Tank, but those are in need of touching up. 10:09, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wanted to add personal experiences you know.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:10, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::I just checked, and yes, they do exist. Ranger, Monk, etc. EDIT TO ADD: Forgive me, it's 6 am and I'm not reading well. ;] As Felix said, you are more than welcome to create such guides in your userspace. I was under the impression you meant for the mainspace. :] 10:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::That would be fine, too. A number of users write guides and articles and lore; take a look at User:Quizzical's essays. Yes, there are already guides to various professions and roles, but who's to say they're complete? After all, this is a wiki. :D 10:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::::AAARGH I was writing a ton of stuff and you keep editing in... Bleh. Anyways, as I was saying, for the 4th time, I wanted to make a Guide that confirms my gaming style and usual tactics. Now, if any of those would be effective, I'd add them to the mainspace Guides, and take them out of my own... or something similiar. I don't know how much room I have in my private space, but I'll try to spend quality time adding my GW experiences.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:19, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You have unlimited userspace. Surprise! 10:21, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Okay I made the blanks for my Guides as well as something else. It's on my space so according to rules and regulations, it's legal and not vandalism. Not a waste of time either I hope. I await feedback for what I will be doing. ^^ Please say you like it.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 15:07, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Curses... I keep getting bugs when editing. Either my post or my sig is always on top. Sorry guys maybe my net is screwing up or something similiar but it's really not my fault! Honest! I've had worse before but sometimes my net or my PC does that. Bleh Firefox.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 10:32, 12 April 2008 (UTC) you are cool-- 07:49, 6 September 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, I'm not on much here, but people do say I'm a decent person. And not many on Wikia talk to me now either... too bad. --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 19:08, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Hi! ::I admire your userpage. "This user can make Userboxes." The idle quotes. The promise of guides. And convertng skill use to true roleplay. Awesome! ::Slight niggle: GuildWiki is a wiki which is hosted by Wikia and runs the same software as Wikipedia. ::To get people to talk to you, you usually have to talk to them first. Perservere! It's not as if you could walk in here, meet your party, and have a mysterious stranger come up to you and give you a mission - but, on second thoughts, maybe we should do that. --◄mendel► 12:22, 21 September 2008 (UTC) My Op. Ty :D always nice to hear from people :P. But who is experienced here? I just do somthing and finely it takes some shape xD. I Wroth it down here to because i don't know if you nodice it when i writh it only on my User talkpage (Haven't got many expiriance with this User talkpage talk thingy :P) Cya in game maybe -- ' † The Falling One© ' 11:28, 21 September 2008 (UTC) A spark of Life -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : Lol you! --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :: No it's Alcedo: I love you F1 *kiss*. WOW a spark of life! † F1: I usually kill but for you a spark of life -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:34, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Mimic my sig will ya? Why'd you wanna kil a monk anyway? I know youre dark natured inside!!!1! Even though that userbox says otherwise.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Your kiding me right? Why kill a monk? They can't realy fight and then they run away and I can use all my Dark arts on him to make him cry MUHAHAHAHA. -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:39, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Would rather QQ another day. O are you still palming me? You want a hi5 reel bad, don't you?--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:40, 2 January 2009 (UTC) -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:49, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Yes you're still palming me :D--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:50, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : Talk to the Hand because the Face isn't listening xD -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :: HI5! --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 13:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Hmm thats a nice thing for a userbox > :P Tx Alcedo you spark of inspiration xD -- ' † The Falling One© ' 13:56, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::PS: If your Giving me a Hi5 with that white stuff in your hand I'm not doing it :O :::: I think there's already a HI5 template somewhere... Guess it would be better like this: '' SNOWBALL! CATCH! '' --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:00, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: A userbox with: Talk to the Hand because the Face isn't listening! -- ' † The Falling One© ' 14:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Remove lower-case evil users indication! Ty.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:05, 2 January 2009 (UTC) -- ' † The Falling One© ' 14:08, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::Double Ty.--//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 14:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) This One is better don't you think :P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 14:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) imo :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) : lol ;P -- ' † The Falling One© ' 15:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::I know it's old but I needed perfection (And I was realy realy REALY bored :P) -- ' † The Falling One© ' 11:06, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Face Palm Whuzzat mean? --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 11:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :It's a synonym for "doh", I suppose you could call it :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :: Oh /facepalm ... --//Alcedo Storysparrow\\ 11:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sig Fonejacker time! W00t!!! --Alc ^^ Talk to me. 12:18, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Falling Boy!!!!!! NO FEAR! FALLING BOY IS HERE! Soo you want to Befriend The awesome Falling One, and how are you going to do that? :P Ow and whats your IRC name? xD -- ' † The Falling One© ' 17:55, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Look at my userpage. Same as my wikia name. And yes I'm trying to befriend. Good that you care about my talky. :)--Alc ^^ 18:03, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm did I ever see you on IRC? Your not on it right now right? -- ' † The Falling One© ' 18:05, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Want me?--Alc ^^ 18:07, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah I want you really really badly. -- ' † The Falling One© ' 18:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::GIVE ME MY COOKIE! You promised me a cookie. A a rotten one baked from skale scale and dried dryder baked by Grenth. WELL WHERE IS IT! -- ' † The Falling One© ' 18:57, 24 January 2009 (UTC) /infirm In hospital. More than likely away (duh). I got sleep problems. Falling1 if I ever come out, you can have your cookie...--Alc ^^ 22:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :You'll get a nice machine to use at night, just like Darth Vader has. ;-) --◄mendel► 23:13, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::No but I get medication and psychiatrist sessions. -_- --Alc ^^ 00:07, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::Way to go to ruin the mood. :-P Do you also get a room painted in friendly colors and soft music, or do you have to provide that yourself? --◄mendel► 01:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::: Well I wish you luck with it all :S Hope you get out soon. But Nazgir says he ate the cookie... So I will beat it out of him. Don't worry about that. We shall wait for your return friend, GL -- ' † The Falling One© ' 08:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Turns out I have a slight case of brain dmg. (ftl) I'll be using my laptop as a conduit to this talky and perhaps keep you informed. @mendel: I'm in a (simple, paved and 8-bed) room with a retarded WoW player suffering from game addiction (and withdrawal) issues and a... dunno... mute-ish kinda kid. Life is great... /sigh. I promise I'll keep this talk up, but I can't promise edits or activity :'( --Alc ^^ 10:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Brain damage? Ouch. Got knocked on the head a bit too much by the undead? Anyway, get better soon so you can buy falling one another cookie (and give it to him before I steal and eat it again).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::While you're there, be sure to tell that WoW kid his game sucks anyway, so he won't miss much. :D (T/ ) 11:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::Now I think of it, Brain Dmg would be a funny damage type for PvE. Monsters get 100 brain health standard and the less they get (more Brain Dmg they recieve), the dumber they become (0=brain dead. Standing and doing nothing). Monsters with a skillbar that actually has synergy with itself get 150 brain health instead.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::(to El Nazgir) No I didn't get knocked in the head, I couldn't sleep for 4 days now. Been awake mostly, still living on caffeine to keep me going. So yesterday the back of my head starter hurting, I felt very dizzy (I am suffering from the Dazed condition!) and couldn't see clearly (I am hexed with Blurred Vision!). Now I finally slept a good 9 hours, which isn't enough. They'll let me out as soon as the medication does its job (in about a week). Oh and the WoW kid said he's gonna go play LOTRO now. Great. Pay2play games ftl. ::(to Entropy the Magnificent and Sophisticated) I'll tell him. What I wanna see in this damn hospital are girls, but they're in the othwer wing... pff--Alc ^^ 12:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::4 days without sleep, ouch. I've never been awake for more than 16 hours straight, and even then I felt horrible. Really, get one of the doctors to cast Restore Condition on you, and then get KD-locked for like, 48 hours.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:16, 28 January 2009 (UTC)